Sahabatku Cintaku
by N.YA ai-chan Uzukaze
Summary: Perasaan…/Perasaan yang terbagi menjadi bermacam-macam…/Sedih, senang, gundah,bingung, dan yang lainnya/Termasuk juga perasaan untuk mencintai.../Tapi apakah yang terjadi jika itu terjadi pada mereka...?/ Warning : Yaoi, BL, misstypos. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SAHABATKU CINTAKU**

**PAIR: SASUNARU, ITAKYUU, NEJIGAA, SHIKAKIBA, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

_Perasaan…_

_Perasaan yang terbagi menjadi bermacam-macam…_

_Sedih, senang, gundah,bingung, dan yang lainnya_

_Termasuk juga perasaan untuk mencintai__..._

_Tapi apakah yang terjadi jika itu terjadi pada mereka...?_

_Delapan orang yang bersahabat ini saling menyukai atau lebih tepatnya mencintai_

_Dan mereka tak sadar dengan perasaan mereka masing masing..._

_Apakah benang merah merekatkan mereka?_

_Akankah persahabatan mereka terputus saat mereka mengerti perasaan mereka..._

_atau tidak..._

_Lebih sejuta pilihan yang mereka pilih_

_Tapi, hanya akan ada 1 yang mereka pilih..._

_Semua tercampur aduk merata dalam hati mereka _

_Semua... semua perasaan mereka _

_Tak akan ada yang luput dari itu semua..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Konoha, 10 Oktober 19****

_**Rumah sakit...**_

"Oeekk... oeekk..."

"Hah... hah... hah.."

Terlihat dari sana seorang ibu dan bayi yang baru saja lahir ke dunia ini…

"Ah, selamat bayinya lahir dengan selamat.." kata seorang suster pada sang kepala keluarga .aka. Namikaze Minato. Kemudian suster itu memberikan bayi dalam gendongannya kepada Minato.

"Ya... makasih" ucap Minato.

Minato terus menggendong anaknya sambil memperlihatkan ke istrinya yang masih terbaring di kasur empuk rumah sakit ( emangnya empuk kah? Saya sendiri tidak tahu?)

"Kushina,, ini anak kita dia manis plus imut bukan?" tanya Minato ke istrinya .aka. Uzu.. eh salah Namikaze Kushina . "Minato kau benar dia manis sekali" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum manis bagaikan malaikat.

BRAAKKKK

"TOU-CHAN DIMANA ADIK KYUU..."teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur 5 tahun yang membuat semua orang yang ada didalam kaget bahkan bayi kecil yang dalam gendongan Minato menangis dengan keras. "Kyuu-chan, tenanglah kau membuat semuanya kaget"kata sorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang ujungnya di ikat dan seumuran dengan anak pertama tadi .aka. Uchiha Itachi." Minato, maaf buat kaget... kyuubi tidak sabar untuk liat adik barunya" terlihat seorang perempuan yang sedang mengendong bayi dan seorang laki-laki yang berwajah tegas yang menyusul kedua anak kecil tadi."Ah, ya tidak apa-apa... cup cup jangan nangis lagi..." kata Minato sambil menenangkan bayinya."Kyuu-chan ingin lihat adiknya ini..." tawar Minato pada anaknya yang pertama .aka. Namikaze Kyuubi."Imutnyaaa... uhh …kyuu ingin cubit pipinya… tou-chan nama adik bayi apa tou-chan?" Tanya Kyuubi pada tou-channya dengan wajah yang seperti...*emm seperti...aha orang yang kagum itu loh seperti di anime tuuuhh aku gak tau namanya...* "Emm... bagaimana kalau Naruto... ya Namikaze Naruto bagaimana Kyuu...?"jawab Minato sambil menunggu keputusan kyuubi. "Emm.. Naruto ya... emm manis juga namanya... Kyuu setuju aja deh..."ujar kyuubi. "Nah.. kyuu-chan dah setuju... emm Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi kalian setuju gak?" tanya Minato pada istrinya dan keluarga uchiha yang ada disana. "Ya kami setuju..."ujar mereka berempat. "Kyuu-chan aku mau lihat juga adikmu..." kata Itachi kepada Kyuubi. "Nih.. sini dia imut bukan?"tanya kyuubisetelah dia mendengan kata Itachi. "Emm... iya dia imut.. mudah mudahan dia sama otouto bisa berteman sama seperti kita ya kyuu"jawab Itachi pada kyuubi. "emm ya ... mudah mudah Naru-chan bisa berteman baik seperti kita berdua ya Tachi..." ujar kyuubi. Semua orang disana tersenyum mendengar ucap polos dan keakraban anak mereka. Tapi, apakah keakraban kedua anak tersebut akan bertahan lama? Mari kita lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

salam kenal  
saya author baru.. mohon bantuannya...  
maaf kalau ceritanya jelek plus dikit...  
maklum gak punya ide lebih...  
tapi saya usahakan lebih banya lagi  
tolong review


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SAHABATKU CINTAKU**

**PAIR: SASUNARU, ITAKYUU, NEJIGAA, SHIKAKIBA, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Terima kasih buat yang mereview dan saran kalian dicerita ini…  
Kali ini cerita tentang asal mulanya persahabatan Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shika, Kiba dari awal.  
kemari hanya tentang lahirnya Naru doang Sasu sendiri gak saya masukin padahal dia pemeran utama selain Naru yah begini lah saya yang tidak bisa berpikir lebih lanjut...  
Oke langsung aja...

**Chapter 2**

Suatu rumah kecil di Desa Konoha yang sedang mengadakan pertemuan keluarga. Mereka yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut sedang melakukan hal-hal biasanya orang yang telah lama tidak berjumpa. Kecuali dua orang anak yang sedang bermain di halaman belakang rumah tersebut. Mari kita lihat...

"Teme awaccc!"  
"Ouuchh... Sakit Dobe"  
"Nee... maafkan Nalu teme. Teme gak cakit kah?"  
"Cihh... tentu saja sakit dobe"  
"Hiks... maafkan Nalu hiks... Nalu buat teme cakit hiks... maafkan Nalu hiks... hiks..."  
"Ehh.. Dobe jangan nangis. Duhh... cup cup cup udah udah teme gak sakit lagi kok"

Terlihat disana dua anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur 5 tahun yang sedang bermain. Tapi sayangnya salah satu anak kecil tersebut .aka. Namikaze Naruto melempar benda dengan tidak sengaja pada kepala anak kecil yang lain itu .aka. Uchiha Sasuke yang sayangnya lagi Si Sasuke yang dipanggil Teme sama Naruto itu membuat nangis Naruto. Dia terlihat sedang menenangkan Naruto. Tapi, tiba- tiba...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARU-CHANKU PANTAT AYAM!"  
"Aku tidak melakukan apapun RUBAH!"

Seseorang upss bukan ada dua orang datang ke halaman belakang. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari dua orang tersebut berteriak ke Sasuke setelah melihat si adik dibuat menangis oleh pantat ayam .aka. Sasuke. Terjadilah perang secara kecil-kecilan disana. Waktunya pun hanya sebentar gara-gara sang adik .aka. Naruto memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak diduga yaitu jurus puppy eye miliknya yang terkenal paling ampuh membunuh semua orang dengan sekali melihatnya.

"Onii-chan udah jangan malahin Teme. Teme gak ccakitin Naru kok. Naru tadi yang calah. Onii-chan jangan malahin Teme ya... ya.." ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan wajah puppy eye-nya dan membuat orang yang ada di sana langsung menutup hidung mereka agar tidak terjadi pendarahan hebat gara-gara melihatnya.

"Ya...ya...ughhh... Naru-chan udah jangan nunjukin wajah itu lagi ya... ughhh" ujar sang kakak .aka. Kyuubi Namikaze yang telah dijelaskan di chapter pertama menahan darah yang hampir keluar.

"He... he... Onii-chan baik deh... he... he..." ujar Naruto sambir cengengesan tanpa memperhatikan tiga orang di sekitar dia hampir saja mati karena pendarahan di hidung mereka.

"Eh... Ita-nii, Teme kenapa hidung kalian beldalah. Uhh... dalahnya banyak cekali... Onii-chan kacik ita-nii ma Teme obat cepet nanti tambah banyak dalah yang kelual cepat cepat!" seru dan khawatir Naruto tanpa mengurangi wajah yang imut milik dia sehingga membuat orang yang dikhawatirkan oleh dia sendiri pinsang tidak tahan karena wajahnya.

BRUKKK

Suara tadi menandakan kedua orang tersebut jatuh.

"Hwuuuuaaaa... Onii-chan! Ita-nii sama Teme mati hiks hiks hiks Onii-chan huuaaa!" khawatir Naruto yang telah menjadi tangisan pun tak dapat terhenti setelah melihat orang yang ia ingin tolong malah pinsang dan lebih gawatnya lagi ia kira MATI!

"Cihh... sudah kubilang padamu baka jangan tunjuk wa...wajah... ITU!"

BRUKKK

"ONII-CHAN!"

tbc

hah... sejak lama pingin ngepost ini.. gak kesampaian gara2 tugas numpuk gak punya uang... and hal2 lainnya  
untuk yang ngereview ff ini yang superduber pendek makasih ...  
saya akan update kilat...  
makasih sebanyak banyaknya...

**Rin Miharu-Uzu; desroschan; Ciel-Kky30 **


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SAHABATKU CINTAKU**

**PAIR: SASUNARU, ITAKYUU, NEJIGAA, SHIKAKIBA, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Flashback Chap 2**

"_Cihh... sudah kubilang padamu baka jangan tunjuk wa...wajah... ITU!"_

_BRUKKK_

"_ONII-CHAN!"_

**End flashback  
Chapter 3**

"OKAA-CHAN... OKAA-CHAN! OKAA-CHAN DIMANA? OKAA-CHAN!" terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari tergesah gesah sambil berteriak memanggil ibunya. Ia terlihat benar-benar keburu sampai para maid yang berada di lorong rumahnya tertabrak oleh dia.

"Hah... hah... hah... Okaa-chan...hah hah..." sampailah anak itu di suatu ruangan besar lalu ia masuk kedalam ruang tersebut ia terlihat kecapekan. Sesudah ia masuk kedalam ruang tersebut terlihatlah 4 orang dewasa yang sedang berbincang bincang tanpa memperhatikan anak tersebut.

'Hufm... Okaa-chan... dali tadi Nalu manggil Okaa-chan gak dijawab-jawab padahal ini cangat penting... Uh... gawat nih kalau gak cepat-cepat Onii-chan, ita-nii, ma teme mati aduhhh gimana nihhh... Okaa-chan ama Tou-chan gak liat Nalu Mikoto ba-chan ama Fugaku ji-chan juga gak liat Nalu gimana duh gimana...' batin anak tadi yang ternyata adalah Namikaze Naruto yang sepertinya kebingungan.

'Uhhh... emmm apa ya?

-  
AHA!'

"OKAA-CHAN, TOU-CHAN, MIKOTO BA-CHAN, FUGAKU JI-CHAN... ONII-CHAN, ITA-NII CAMA CACUKE MATI!" teriakan 10 oktafpun terdengar setelah naruto menemukan ide yang cocok dan dengan itu pula jendela di sekitar rumah PECAH, burung-burung pada MATI mendadak, dan orang emm lebih tepatnya 4 orang di depannya dan para maid, tukang kebun, sopir, dan yang lain pada TULI. Ya TULI coba bayangkan... kalau aku sih gak mau hehe...udah ahh abaikan yang diatas.

10 detik ~ loading 0,5%

30 detik ~ loading 40%

45 detik ~ loading 75%

60 detik ~ loading 100%

~ selamat menikmati ~

"APA!" teriak orang disana

**Jangan dilihat ya! Jangan dibaca ya! KALAU G' SUKA !**

**BRUKK BRUKK BRUKK  
PRAKK PRAKK PRAKKK  
BRUMMMM BRUMMM BRUMMMM  
CKITTTT CKITTTT  
BRUKK BRUKKK BRUKKKK**

Suara di atas menunjukan mulai paniknya 4 orang yang telah di beri tau oleh malaikat kecil kita .aka. Naruto bahwa ketiga anak yang pingsan *chap 2* di kira mati oleh Naruto membuat mereka panik bukan kepalang. Mulai dari taunya mereka, keterburuan mereka, mengedarai mobil mereka, sampai di rumah sakit. Akhirnya telah dievakusikan dari daerah bencana...upps salah telah diperiksa oleh dokter yang cantiknya luar biasa tidak bisa dibilang cantik .aka. BAKORO saudara... uppss salah diperiksa oleh seorang dokter perempuan yang cantik luarnya taaapii dalamnya telah berumur setengah abad permirsa... uhhhh salah lagi salah lagi... yah pokoknya diperiksa gitu...

"Hah... mereka tidak mati. Mereka cuma , untung saja mereka segera di tanggani jika tidak mereka mungkin sudah mati hanya gara-gara pendarahan di hidung mereka" terang seorang yang memeriksa mereka 3.

"He...he... Obaa-chan hebat... Uh untung saja Onii-chan, Ita-nii, cama cacuke tidak mati nanti Nalu sendilian. Tadi Nalu kwa... ka...kha..khawa..till iya khawatill tapi cekarang Nalu gak Khawatit lagi... he...he..." cengengesan seseorang yang telah membuat orang yang ia khawatirkan hampir mati malahan dia sendiri tidak tau bahwa ia yang membuat semua itu.

"Cih... sudah kubilang jangan penggil aku Baa-chan gaki!" teriak dokter tersebut  
"Tapi kan... Baa-chan kan memang Obaa-chan Nalu kalau bukan belalti ciapa dong?" Kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah memelas.  
"Ini bocah... terserah dirimulah!" sahut dokter tersebut.  
"Sudahlah Okaa-san... bagaiman dengan mereka bertiga? Dan kenapa pula mereka bisa sampai begitu? Bagaimana..." tanya Minato yang langsung dipotong oleh dokter tersebut.  
"Hei... jawab Aku juga masih belum tahu kenapa mereka bisa begitu tapi hanya ada 1 kemungkinan..." kata dokter tersebut yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Namikaze Tsunade .aka. Okaa-channya Otou-channya Naru yang Otomatis si Obaa-chan Naru yang gak mau dikira tua. (-.- Tsunade memang tua kan adakah yang tau umurnya gak?)  
" 1 kemungkinan apa itu?" tanya Kushina dengan khawatir ada yang kenapa kenapa.  
" Kemungkinannya adalah...

tbc

hah akhirnya update kilat selesai...  
makasih buat (insya allah yang ngereview chp 2...amin) karena blum liat..


End file.
